


Keeping you safe

by Soreidy_27



Category: The Catch (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mardan cuteness, Safety, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soreidy_27/pseuds/Soreidy_27
Summary: The missing scene of the finale where Alice tells Margot that Danny is their snipper and her reaction to the news.





	Keeping you safe

**_So why don’t we just play pretend Like we’re not scared of what is coming next or scared of having nothing left Look, don’t get me wrong I know there is no tomorrow_ **

**_All I Ask ~ Adele_ **

  
~**~

  
“Who’s your snipper?” Asked Margot, almost regretting the question as soon as the words leave her mouth.

  
“Danny.” Alice responded with a sigh looking at Margot for her reaction to the news and found the blond criminal stiffen subtly.  
Just before Margot could voice her opinion on letting Danny into such a dangerous situation, the owner of her thoughts chose that moment to walk into the room.

  
“Alice, the team is ready.” Danny said as he made his way fully into the room and stood next to Margot, feeling her eyes on him.

  
“Ok, then let’s -” before Alice could finished her sentence, Margot stood up and went to stand directly in front of Danny and said, “you’re not going.”

  
All in the room stood silent at Margot’s claim, however, all the shocked and confused looks on everyone’s face was lost on Margot and on Danny whom stood staring down at Margot with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Of course I’m going.” Danny said, his voice leveled with controlled anger.

  
“No you’re not, I fired you.” Margot said raising her voice in an attempt to make the towering height difference between them less threatening to her authority as well as desperately trying to get her point across.

  
“And I told you I can take care of myself. I’m going Margot, and that’s final.” Danny almost shouted, his eyes locked onto the most infuriating woman he has ever met with the intensity that he has quickly learned from the first time he met her that she was the only person to be able to bring out of him.

  
“I know you can, but you’re still not going. I can hire 10 snippers to do the job, so you’re services aren’t needed.” Thinking that she has finally made her point and has gotten her way as usual, Margot turned to walk out the room only to be swirled and crashed into Danny’s broad chest.

  
“I’m going Margot and _that’s_ final.”

  
They both stood looking directly into each others eyes, both unwilling to give in.  
About a minute past before Margot sighed and turned her gaze from his and walked out the room, leaving everybody else in the room to hawk at her retreating body and Danny’s hurried steps that were hot on her heels.

  
“Margot!” Danny yelled out as he speed walked towards her, how can a woman wearing three inch heels walk so fast, he has no idea. When he saw her ignore him and keep on walking to the elevator, Danny let out a low growl before sprinting towards her.

  
“Margot!” Danny yelled again as he grabbed her arm to halt her from walking any further.

  
After letting out a sigh, Margot brought her gaze to his deep brown eyes that were laced with confusion and annoyance which she knew that were all directed at her and asked, her voice irritated with an underlining crack, “what?”

  
“We need to talk, that’s what.” Danny said as he let her go, trusting that she won’t turn away from him again.

  
“There’s obviously nothing more to say Daniel.” Margot huffed.

  
“Yes there is. Tell me the real reason why you don’t want me to go.” Danny said as he came closer to her once more.

  
“I already told you why; because there’s no need when I could -”

  
“No, that’s not it.” Danny said, getting impossibly closer to her now trembling body.

  
“What more could it -” Margot’s words were lost when she felt Danny’s lips on hers, weaving his right hand into her short blond curls and his left around her waist to kiss her with all he had. It was all tongue and soft sighs of pleasure from the both of them. All the pleasure pulsing through their body intensified when Margot pulled him closer with a hand on his waist and the other on his neck.

  
After the need for air made her lungs burn, Margot pulled away and laid her forehead gently onto his. Both breathing the same air, the closeness making her heart flutter.

  
“Tell me the truth.” Danny whispered breathlessly as he caressed her right cheek softly and stared into her ocean blue eyes that immediately closed due to the intensity of that demand.

  
“Because I’m on the verge of losing my daughter, I don’t want to lose you too. It’s easier for me to concentrate on what needs to be done to get Tessa back if I know that you’re here. Safe.” All these words slipped through Margot’s lips in a whisper, after a beat of not hearing any rebuttal or agreement from Danny, Margot sighed, opened her eyes and brought them to his.

  
Once their eyes locked onto each other’s, Danny said, “I’m going Margot, I’m going because as much as you want me safe, I want to keep you safe and the best way for me to ensure your safety is if I’m the one in charge of it.”

  
His words both irritated her and made her almost loose her breath from the implication. Pulling herself from him, Margot turned to press the elevator button, beaconing the lift to the main floor then turned back to Danny.

  
“Ok.”

  
“Ok?” Danny asked as he grabbed her right hand entwining them with his left.

  
“Yes, ok.”


End file.
